


The Venomous Dragon

by FamousFox13



Series: Venomween [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Tail, Corruption, Gay, Losts of cum, M/M, Mind Break, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sheath Play, Symbiote - Freeform, Tail Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, excessive cum, wing play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: It's Venomween and the symbiotes are sent out into the worlds to find host to help their numbers grow and feed, and Jake Long thought he would have a simple quiet Halloween he was wrong





	The Venomous Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own American Dragon Jake Long

**Venomween: The Venomous Dragon**

  
  


Halloween was said to be the night where everything supernatural, everything creepy, and things that crawl come out to play. The time of the year that goblins, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, werewolves come out and howl, shriek, and roar to the moon. Of course, what no one knew was just how true that was, even more as do to the rise in supernatural energies that the barrier between worlds would fracture and crack letting certain things slip through. As  Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions timelines and more. During this time, things slip through these cracks, these things are eggs, eggs the size of a hummer tire. But these were no normal eggs, these eggs contained beings known as Symbiotes, and every Halloween the symbiote eggs are sent into different dimensions in search of host, a host to help them grow, to help them get bigger and stronger.

And this year, one of the eggs has landed in the City of New York in the home of New York's magical protector.

**~World Break: The Long Home Halloween Night~**

“I’m telling you Spud I’m not going.” One Jake Long said over his phone as he was laid up in his bedroom staring at his ceiling. “My parents are out of the house, Hailey convinced Gramps and Fu to go out with her on Halloween, and Trixie is off with her fam out of town, so once again I’m not going trick or treating, this is the one Halloween I don't have to fight someone. So just this once I am going to do absolutely nothing.” He said before hanging up his phone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jake leaned back reaching down into the candy bowl and pulling out a candy bar and he licked his lips. “Hello you sweet little treat, time for me to finally-”

**Crash! Shatter! Clank!**

“Beat the ass of whoever is interrupting me at this very moment.” Jake growled, as he placed the candy bar down and jumped off his bed grabbing a baseball bat. Exiting his room he looked down the hallway from left to right, the lights in his parents and his sister’s room were still off making the hall seem darker than it should be with the only source of light being the light from his room. “Mom? Dad? You guys back?” He called into the darkness, his answer was the dead silence around him making him narrow his eyes. “Gramps? Hailey? Fu? Is this is your attempt at a trick.” Again he was met with silence. 

“Ok enough of this,  ** _eyes of the dragon._ ** ” He whispered as his eyes turned a bright red color that gleamed in the darkness of the hallway, with his dragon eyes he was able to see in the dark and looking around he saw nothing. From both ends of the hall to the stairs he saw nothing out of the ordinary. “So far nothing.” He mumbled as he slowly moved towards the stairs and made his way down towards the living room. 

Looking around the room, he saw nothing save for the few Jack-O-lanterns that his mother, dad, sister, and even his grandpa had made the candles inside flickering bathing the room in an eerie, almost creepy light. Keeping a tight grip on his bat, he moved slowly trying to find what had caused the sound he had previously heard. Unknown to Jake, something was moving around in the darkness an inky shadow upon inky shadow slid into the room. The moon briefly shined through the window illuminating the black substance as it was slithering across the floor, the elongated shadows moved closer and closer rising up from the ground like snakes ready to strike as they lunges forward towards Jakes unprotected back tackling him to the ground. 

“What! Hey! This ain’t cool!” Jake yelled as he felt, whatever this stuff was attached to his clothes as he furiously tried to pull it off, his eyes widen in shock when he felt the black goop began to dissolve his clothing. “Hey! Yo this ain’t right! I’ve seen enough of Fu’s little books to know where this is going!” The goop ignored him, as his clothes are completely dissolved exposing the boy’s body. 

Now Jake wasn’t ashamed of his body, intact the boy knew he was sexy and he owned it, he has a  lean yet firm muscular arms and thighs, his tight set of abs, a firm toned chest and nice bubble booty, and his 8 inch long 4 inch thick cock with 4 inch thick balls. That didn’t mean he wanted to be stripped by some strange goo, and have his body played with. “You asked for it!”  He growled smoke coming from the side of his mouth. “ ** _Dragon! Up!” _ **

Jake’s body was covered in blue flame like Chi energy, as his body went through the transformation. Everything about his human form almost seemed to double if not triple, as his once twunky body became a  bulky hunk like body that included broad shoulders, large firm pecs with bulging biceps, rock hard 6-pack abs, wide hips with a large bubbly toned ass, strong thick arms, thighs and legs, his skin was replaced with glistening ruby red almost crimson colored scales as his underbelly scales were a dark yellowish golden color, big bat-like wings, from the base of his neck all the way down to the base of the tip of his tail he had black with green tint spikes. His cock now hidden inside of a special sheath between his legs. 

Upon the sight of the flame like energy the inky black substance retreated away from what it assumed to be fire as it had not been expecting this sudden development. “Oh? What’s the matter can’t take the heat?” Jake smirked as he blew out a few harmless rings of fire scaring the goop back away from him. “Then you best stay out my kitchen, cause the AM Drag is about to roast your-“ Jake was interred mid speech as he felt something drop on to his shoulder. “Huh?” Lifting a hand you and touching it, he was surprised to find the same black substance now covering his hand. “Say what?” Feeling more drip down onto his shoulder, Jake turned around and came face to face with what could only be described as a massive inky black tidal wave of the same substance that now covered his hand. 

“Oh, oh shit-“ Was as far as Jake got before the wave of living darkness descended upon him and engulfed him in the inky depths. He clawed, punched, kicked, and even tried to use his tail to bat the gunk away from his body but it was to no prevail. “Alright! Let’s see how you like a-MMMMM!” Sensing what Jake was about to do, the goop laughed a small swarm of tendrils that formed a cage around his mouth keeping it shut to ensure no flames could escape. 

Quivering in excitement, more tendrils rose from the blackness and they began to attach themselves to Jake's body, one cord in particular latched on to his thigh and branched out from there as more soon joined in. ‘ _ If this thing thinks it's going to mess with the AM Drag in his own house its got another thing co-ooooh!’  _ Jakes thoughts were cut short as one of the branched our tendrils has trailed downward and over the spot where his genitals should have been. 

Pulling back, the tendril moved back towards that spot wiggling and vibrating against it, it seemed very happy when it felt Jake thrash around in the hole it had on him. Wanting to see more, the tendril pushed and pressed against that spot the vibrations increasing getting faster and faster, Jakes eyes screwed shut as all he could do was cry out behind his makeshift cage that kept him from speaking. Finally the tendril struck gold as slowly, the scales at his crotch began to part revealing the special sheath that his Jakes more sensitive parts away from prying eyes. ‘ _ Oh no no no! Don’t you dare even try-!!!!’  _ Jakes eyes snapped open and his body arched clear off the ground as the tendril dove right into his sheath where it found itself pressing against the now draconic cock that had been hidden away. 

Vibrating in joy, the tendril began branching out inside of his sheath pulsing, writhering, and wiggling around inside of it making Jake gasp silently as he tried to pull away but failed as another tendril wrapped around his waist keeping him still . Two more tendrils moved along his body towards his sheath and dove right in towards his hard cock, they moved along the inner walls of his crotch pushing and vibrating against them as they and grind and caress the thick throbbing draconic dick.

‘ _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! S-stay strong! Have to stay strong and focus! I-I need to get out of-oh my gods!’  _ Jake mentally screamed, a number of the tendrils had moved long his back towards his wings and had began to spread across them as they moved across the wing membrane they had formed small tiny little feelers that rubbed and teased Jake who’s wings were flapping about in pleasure. Little known fact about dragons, while they were covered in scales making them near impervious to anything bar certain dragon slaying items, certain Magical attacks/spells certain parts of their bodies are extremely sensitive and when they are touched can have many pleasurable effects on the dragon. 

Jake was being driven crazy, his wings were being groped and teased, his crotch rubbed, and the inside of his sheath was being rubbed and caressed just as much as his cock was and now two more tentacles were teasing the tip of his tail having formed mouths at the tips and let long wet tongues lick and tease the tip of his tail, curling around it and one mouth even sucking on it. ‘ _ Haaaaaaa! N-no! I can’t! I can’t! Fuck gods! I’m gonna blow! I’m gonna blow!’  _ Was the wild though in Jakes head as his body thrashed around and arched shaking in pleasure as he tried to do his best to not blow his load. 

Jake knew he couldn’t fight it off forever, his climax was rapidly approaching and he threw his head back and moaned as he felt his climax hit him hard …only to jerk and whimper when he felt the tip of his cock being blocked by a think narrow tendril that burrowed its way into his slit. ‘ _ No! Damnit! Damnit! Let me cum! Let me-hasaaaaaa!’  _ The tendrils around his cock and his tail continued their assault, caressing his tail, making Jake moan and whimper, the tendrils coiled around his cock and then uncoiled and repeated this process, the pleasure went straight to his aching throbbing cock.

So lost in a drunken haze of pleasure, Jake didn’t notice more tendrils crawling along his body, they journeyed up to his chest, branching out like tree limbs, draping over his shoulder, a new tendril running along his jawline, and a last one smoothing against his collarbone. A good amount of his body was covered in the inky blackness as more and more covered him, the tendrils shifted him lifting him up as below him the tendrils formed into a phallic shaped tendril at least 22-inches long and 9-thick the tendrils lowered him down just as the tendril pushed in. 

Jake was so high off the pleasure he didn't even feel it. The tendril moved and withered around inside his ass smaller ones spreading out and covering his back and tail in blackness. It moved thrusting in and out of his no longer virgin hole, closing his eyes Jake didn’t even see as the cage had deformed around his mouth and soon his head  was engulfed and his vision went black. The goop converged around Jakes body forming into a roundish almost cocoon like egg blocking everyone inch from Jake from view with only the lights from the candles bathing it in a softly glow. 

Inside if the egg, Jake was still being mercilessly fucked, teased and edged by the tendrils, his mind having gone way past the limit it could handle and he was now a purring moaning mess. “ _ Oursssss, you belong to ussss.”  _ A voice hissed in his broken mind. “ _ You belong to the hive, you belong to us!”  _

“I-I belong to you.” Jake replied brokenly, his eyes letting him see as the tendrils caressed him, and teased him. “I-I belong to the hive, I belong to you.” He replied his body shaking and arching as the tendril slowly pulled out of his cock. “Gotta c-cum! Need to cum!" The tendril finally pulled out the way out and the poor dragon boy came with a ground shaking roar! Cum erupted from his cock with the force of a volcano as a powerful thick geyser of cum sprayed from his Cock coating himself and even the shell around him in his seed, but his climax wasn’t done as the sheer amount of cum he was producing began to fill up the shell with his thick seed not stopping until at least half of his own body was submerged in his spunk. 

Outside the cocoon, the once massive sphere of inky blackness had begun to compress. As something began to form from it, first a pair of legs with clawed feet, followed by a body then arms and legs, and lastly the rest of it. From the egg came Jake only he was different, for one his usual crimson red scales had turned a few shades darker turning into a blackish red color with a slight sheen. Upon his head were six silver-white horns, he no longer had a single set of wings as he now had two sets making four wings in total his wings were still big only now the wing membrane was black with red claw like marks along it and blades on the wing carpals. His spikes from the top of his head down along his back to just the middle of his tail were sleeker and were black with red tints, the tip of his tail hand changed as well as the tip now looked more phallic then the regular dulled tip it used to look like, in terms of his body he has bulked up greatly. He now stood a shocking 8-ft tall with large tough shoulders, to his muscular beefy arms, to his thick muscular legs, to his large swollen pecs, a solid set of 6-pack abs, a nice round, plum, tight looking ass. And between his legs was not one but two, count em two 24-inch 12-thick draconic cocks. 

From his mouth, his long forked tongue snaked out his mouth licking his lips as he felt his tail snake around through the air. “ ** _Oh man, thissssss rocksssss.” _ ** Hissed Jake as he licked the air like a snake would his red eyes gleaming in the darkness of his house. “ ** _Boys looking better than ever.”_ ** he purred doing a few small flexes as he looked his body over. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Jake? You there man? I know you said you didn’t want to go trick or treating but come on, don't leave me here all alone.” It was Spud, no doubt here to try and convince Jake to go trick or treating with him. “Come on man, I’ll let you pick the costume this time.”

Jake’s eyes gleamed as he moved back against the wall, his new darker scales making it so he was able to blend in with the darkness of the room. Locking eyes with the door, he felt his newly gained power flow through him as his eyes flashed and the door handle glowed red and slowly it turned and opened. “Whoa man, how did you do that? Is it some new trick?” Spud asked as he stepped into the home showing that his costume for this year was the popular Spyro the purple dragon costume. 

  
“ ** _Oh believe me, it’s a trick alright._ ** ” Purred Jake his red eyes gleaming as the door behind Spud slowly closed. “ ** _And I’ve got just the treat for you little dragon.”_ **


End file.
